


New Room

by Kink_Fiction (Eithne_Crawford)



Series: The no descriptions series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom POV, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithne_Crawford/pseuds/Kink_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Boy gets what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Room

This was the first time you'd spent the night in my house when you didn't sleep in the room I made for you. Your room is basic, just a place for you to be. There is a comfortable bed with bedding that is dark in color. The walls are muted and the light is dim. There are no tie ups or tie downs in that room, nothing in that room is stimulating. The room you usually sleep in while you're in my house is only for rest, only a place to recharge after I work you over. That is not the room you're in now.

You're sleeping as deeply as I've ever seen you. You're lying there with a blindfold on and earplugs in, your hands are cuffed together and you're curled up on your side around them. You are a beautiful sight even with the sheet over your lower half covering you up from my eyes. When I lift the sheet from you I'll see your cock cage secured on and your opening stretched over a lovely plug. I'm proud of that plug, it's not overly huge or an unusual color or shape but this plug was one you found for me to use on you. It was the first item you went and got for us, showing me where you wanted me to go with you. I'll always look at that plug and remember you trusted me with.

Because of the earplugs and the mask you don't know I'm there. There is no light to give me away and no sound you can hear. If you were awake you'd register the feeling of the sheet being slid off your legs or you'd feel me gently turning you over on to your stomach. I'll admit that is was tricky to get the small foam wedge under your hips without you waking up but you'd had a very long few weeks where we hadn't been able to see one another and you had gotten so relaxed when I took you over this afternoon when you came to me.

In these weeks you'd managed to fulfill my instructions to you despite all the stress this time had brought to you. You kept your journal like I instructed you, you stuck to the plug schedule that we planned, with photos being sent to check in, and you kept up with your workout routine. You even spent the few weeks sleeping in cuffs to get used to being tied up while you sleep. You did so good, baby boy. Such a good boy for me, always for me.

With your ass in the air your arms got a bit uncomfortable so I had to more a bit faster than I'd like. Next time we'll talk about trusting yourself to me while on sleeping pills so I can take my time with you. I gently eased out the plug inside you as you started to move around restlessly. Being cuffed and using the plug during the week made the night easy to cope with but the plug coming out was a different feeling to sleep though. I stroked your back and shushed to sleep as best I could, I only needed a few more minutes.

I couldn't use the nipple clamps without waking you, so they'd have to wait for another time. I got out a small ring gag; it's not big enough for me to use your mouth and just enough to open your jaw. I don't want you to be able to cover any sounds you make, but you don't need to speak for now.

Finally I was ready to begin to use you as you want to be used. I placed my knees outside yours and entered you slowly and firmly. You startled awake with a shout. I'm sure my unexpected entry of your body surprised you but taking you in your prepared and relaxed state helped ensure that you wouldn't be hurt by me. Once I was fully in you I rested my chest to your back and set my teeth into the nape of your neck letting you get adjusted to me. We took our breaths together while settling into this intimate connection waiting for your muscles to let go of the tension.

As I begin to move you try to get up on your elbows but I gently push between your shoulder blades indicating that I don't want you to move. You settle back down and let me use your body without interference. I focused on your face, your blindfold is in place along with your earplugs, your air isn't hindered by the pillow and your expression begun to smooth out all the stress lines these last few weeks had created. We can't have you go this long without seeing me again. With a few soft, short thrusts I began to plan how to make sure you get the care you need in the future.

You try to open your legs up as my thrusts into your body sped up only to be hindered by my own legs. Have we been apart so long that you'd forgotten how to submit yourself to me? We'll have to work on that in the morning; we have all weekend for it. After just a few struggles to open your legs you stop and hold very still. Good job, Baby boy. You need to remember that I have the control here; you don't do anything I don't tell you to. It's not often you reach your space too obviously. You've told me before that it's like falling and flying at the same time and that you find it exhilarating and terrifying. It makes me so happy when you let yourself reach it for me.

I start to spank your ass in between thrusts. Just hard enough to leave fleeting red marks on your smooth skin and for the sting to make you cry out from your open gag. I adore the noises you make for me, watching your body and voice sing out in unison from my attentions, knowing that it's what you sought me out to do for you.

As I approach my orgasm I start to praise you, not with words you are unable to hear but with my hands on your body. I push harder into you while my hands run down your sides and grip tightly on your hips. Moving back upwards I start to play with your nipples, tweaking and twisting them to points before moving up to your throat. Gripping both sides of your neck from underneath you gave me a bit more interesting leverage to push in to you while I climaxed. Filling you up while holding you to me, I could feel your body tense up once more. I release your neck and pull myself from you, your body tightens up to hold my seed inside and I help by placing the plug back where it belongs.

I move the foam wedge that has been put under you, take out the gag and ear plugs. I tell you how good you've been for me, not just tonight but how you're always good for me. I see you begin to shiver with the release you seek when you're in my control. Before you start to come down I go to fetch you water, and hand it to you to drink only hesitating to make sure you can hold on to the glass without incident.

Rushing around to turn off the lights and grab the blanket to wrap you up in I settle back down with you. You've finished the water and have placed to glass down on the floor next to the bed. Still blindfolded you are unsure of the placement of your own body and feel around with your cuffed hands. I lay down with you, both our bodies curling together as you start to shake. I tell you to keep your eyes closed and take off the blindfold. There we rest as we wait for our hearts to calm and for subspace to clear from your mind. I start to run my hands over the parts of your body, not to arouse but to sooth. If I reach for your cage I know I'll find it straining with the erection the cage won't let your body have, soon we'll let it out of its confines and see if you break apart from the pleasure you've been denied for so long, but for now it's trapped and controlled by your wish and my will.

You're clear now and settled down for the rest of the night. I caress a final time down your arms to grasp your still cuffed hands. I whisper into your ear of how we're going to spend tomorrow, of sweet promises of my control and your surrender. You fall asleep finally released and relaxed and I join you shortly after. I've had weeks to plan what's going to happen tomorrow and I know it's going to change everything between us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to go ahead and apologize for whatever the stupid past/present tense did to me. This was only proofread by me, and I'm pretty sure this work is both the longest story I've posted in this series (because it turned into a series when I wasn't looking) and the only one written in more than one setting. I usually have to write till the end without stopping or I lose what I was going to do. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!
> 
> When I imagine and write a story I see consent as a bit of non-issue. In my head my characters are both consenting to all the scenarios I put them in. 
> 
> However this story has the Sub sleeping and unaware of what's happening when this story starts. This could be read as part non-consensual play if you'd like to read it that way. 
> 
> ALWAYS get consent when you play. Remember, the absence of NO is not the same as an enthusiastic YES!


End file.
